


Tribble Drabbles

by AstroPhantom (AstroGold)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Pon Farr, alcohol (for toasting), post-episode continuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroPhantom
Summary: A collection of my Star Trek one-shots. Warning: both tribbles and drabbles may leave you feeling fuzzy.





	1. Mission Schedule (Chapter List)

**Welcome to my** **_Star Trek_ ** **one-shots!**

This is my collection of one-shots for _Star Trek_ , which may include everything from random ideas to prompt requests to event fics.

The rating/warnings of this collection will likely rise as time goes on, but those chapters will be clearly and appropriately marked, both on the chapter itself and on this chapter list.

Kudos and reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tribble Drabbles ::: Mission Schedule**

_** - Denotes fic with Mature content._

2\. **Three Cheers  
**3\. _In progress..._

* * *

Set a course... Engage!


	2. Three Cheers

Logical. It _was_ flawlessly logical.

It was what T'Pring wanted. What Stonn wanted. Even what Spock wanted, once he saw the captain alive again.

Yet as he sat at his desk in his quarters, a gnawing sense of shame and rejection simmered in Spock. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since he was a child, yet perhaps it was just leftover adrenaline from his _pon farr_. Whatever it was, it was persistent enough to divert his mind from more useful endeavors.

A buzz shook him from his thoughts, and his eyes darted to the door. "Come in," he prompted.

"House call!" McCoy sang out as he and Kirk entered the room, cheerful smiles on both their faces and a covered tray in the doctor's hands.

"It's time to celebrate, Mr. Spock!" Kirk announced, clapping his hands together.

Spock simply raised a trademark eyebrow at his friends, signaling his confusion.

McCoy answered. "Well, since we were technically your best men for your...half-marriage, and we didn't do anything beforehand, I figured we should hold a _reverse_ bachelor party for you!" With a flick of his wrist, he snatched the cloth covering the tray to reveal three empty glasses and a bottle of some unidentifiable purple alcohol.

Spock looked from the tray to the two beaming men above him. That they would even consider that he might agree to this perplexed him. "Really, Doctor?"

"Oh come now, Spock. It's not everyday one of us almost gets married," Kirk insisted. "And even less often we can appreciate...being single."

"Gentlemen, I must insist that this is quite unnecessary."

Yet even as Spock protested, McCoy was already pouring a round. "Well then, if not for what almost was, then how about to Jim not actually being dead?" He smirked between the captain and science officer. "You can't deny you felt something for _that_ now, can you?"

No, he couldn't. Even though he brushed it off earlier, they'd all seen his initial reaction to Jim still being alive. A smile. Pure utter _joy_. It would be illogical to deny it. Spock shook his head in resignation.

"Then _here_." McCoy thrusted a half-full glass into his hand, a smug grin tugging at his lips. He raised his own glass into the air with Kirk's, and Spock reluctantly stood up to join them.

"To the single life!" Kirk cheered.

"And to the captain's!" McCoy added.

They all clinked their glasses together, but only the two humans gleefully tilted theirs back, swallowing down large gulps of the purple concoction. Spock took in a sip of his, if only out of respect to his captain, then held the glass quietly in his hands, watching the drink swirl hypnotically.

Kirk smacked his lips together in satisfaction, then noticed Spock's demeanor. "What's the matter, Spock? Getting cold feet?" he asked, earning a chuckle from McCoy.

That gnawing feeling was back now, growing in force.

Spock should've been celebrating with his friends, even as a half-Vulcan. He had gotten what he wanted—to ultimately be spared of his _pon farr_ and his marriage to T'Pring. But T'Pring's explanation kept ringing in his head.

" _I did not want to be the consort of a legend._ "

A legend. Undoubtedly it was his mixed blood which had earned him such a reputation among Vulcans, just as it had in his youth. Coupled with T'Pau's questioning of his heritage, he felt...less than genuine.

"Spock?" Jim's hand was on his shoulder, his face full of concern. At some point he had sat back down again.

"You both...heard what T'Pau asked me, when I was in the _plak tow_ and approached her?"

The two men exchanged glances as they recalled the memory.

" _Are thee Vulcan or are thee human?_ "

Kirk straightened his posture and cleared his throat, sensing what Spock was getting at. "We...did, Spock. But you more than proved yourself to her."

Spock trained his gaze on his drink again, unable to look up at the others. "T'Pring chose the challenge because of that same doubt."

Silence snuck over the room. It felt heavy on Spock, his words weighing on the back of his tongue. He shouldn't have brought up the matter in the first place. Perhaps the Vulcan women's doubts were justified.

McCoy surprised him by breaking the silence first. "It doesn't matter what either of them think. You're not 'either-or,' Spock. You're both. You get to represent two worlds. You belong down on Vulcan just as much as you do on Earth or here on the _Enterprise_."

Kirk spared a knowing grin at McCoy, nodding wholeheartedly in agreement.

Spock let the doctor's words sink in like a prescribed hypo. The reassurance, which he would normally wave off, was long overdue for a soul in need of acceptance. He looked McCoy in the eye and his voice rumbled, "Thank you, Doctor. Your perspective is refreshing...and welcome."

He half-expected a quip in response, but instead McCoy gave him a soft, grateful smile, his eyes shining with unspoken understanding.

With a raise of his glass, Kirk eased the atmosphere back into a celebratory mood. "Besides Spock, as both, you can appreciate a good toast and then watch unaffected as Bones and I make fools of ourselves!"

McCoy sent a fake scowl towards the now-laughing Kirk before playfully nudging Spock, prompting him to stand back up and raise his glass with theirs again.

"To Spock!"

As they all drank, Spock couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to post this for forever now (it's been on Tumblr for a while), just needed a good one-shot collection name!
> 
> Also, for anyone who's in STARFLEET International, I actually had this particular story published in CQ!


End file.
